


Decídete a volar

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Historia más vieja que mi abuela. Songfic basado en el tema de Maria Elena Walsh y el episodio de la isla de los pidgey rechonchos.





	Decídete a volar

Todavía recordaba aquella noche cuando las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna brillaba en lo más alto del firmamento para guiar a todo viajero que buscara la inspiración que solamente su belleza puede dar; cuando conoció al quimérico pokémon que le enseñó que no existen los sueños imposibles, que bastaba tener una férrea voluntad para hacer las cosas; cuando supo que podía lograrlo.  
  
Ya sentía sobre sus plumas los primeros rayos del alba y el calor del nuevo amanecer. Batió sus alas para subir al tejado de la casa de su compañero y fiel amigo, miró nuevamente al cielo y suspiró. Ya sin dudas en su mente y corazón, una vez más extendió sus alas para lanzarse al hacia el cielo.  
  
No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, ya antes se había armado de valor; sin embargo, le quedaba el vacío de no haberlo logrado en su totalidad, de sólo haber llegado a la mitad del camino. Su meta, llegar al cielo y volar más allá del sol.  
  
Esta vez iba solo y las dificultades comenzaban a aparecer. Las ráfagas de viento soplaban tan fuerte como en temporada de huracanes. Sintiéndose como en el centro de un tornado, apresuro su marcha para no seguir siendo parte del combate incesante de los vientos del norte que peleaban a muerte con los del sur. Más arriba, unos Drifloon desfilaban entre las nubes, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino los Altarias que, como si se tratasen de niños pequeños, querían tener los globos para sí y jugar con ellos a costa de reventarlos. Subió y subió hasta que los marchantes del cielo ya no eran visibles ni la tierra tampoco, únicamente una pequeña línea de mundo lo separaba del infinito.  
  
Al igual que en aquella ocasión, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escarcha y el aire ya no entraba con facilidad a sus pulmones, pero se negaba a darse por vencido y siguió volando más… cada vez más alto.  
  
¿Era real? ¿Se trataría de otro sueño donde surcaba el universo como una estrella fugaz? Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos y las plumas de sus alas se habían transformado en cristales resplandecientes.  
  
Una voz… era la de ese pokémon…"Yo aprendí a hablar por amor" le decía… "Nadie me apoyó en ese momento y es por ello que yo te ayudaré"… sintiendo que sus fuerzas regresaban poco a poco… "Esto es importante, los pokémon deberían saber de esto, serás un héroe, ¡demuéstrales que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad!"  
  
Algo nuevo surgió en su interior, algo que era más grande que él. Continuó su odisea hasta que pudo sentirlo, la intensidad de la luz no le permitía verlo pero ¡ahí estaba! Como el sediento que en medio del desierto corre sin importarle nada más que llegar al oasis, sin importarle siquiera que éste sea una ilusión; pero esto era real, ya faltaba poco para llegar al sol.  
  
  
  
En medio de la nada se encontraba un Pidgey, un pokémon que soñó con llegar hasta donde ningún otro de su especie hubiera llegado ni volverá a llegar jamás. Ya no respira, ya no siente el cansancio de sus alas, ni el frío de la soledad infinita. En medio de la nada se encontraba una masa inerte de hielo que aún albergaba una ilusión, un trozo de materia que comenzaba a desintegrarse ante el infierno que tenia adelante y del cual se desprendía una estela de polvo que comenzó a expandirse a lo largo y ancho del espacio y su brillo no tenía nada que envidiarle al de las estrellas.  
  
Anochecía de nuevo en la tierra y Wilbur no era capaz de hallar a su amigo. Volvió sus ojos al cielo y notó ese brillo que parecía provenir de otro lado; pronto, otros Pidgey se unieron a esta gala celestial y aunque no lo entendían del todo, nació en ellos el deseo de volar.Decídete a volar


End file.
